Chicken Who Wants Murder Me
by Nameless2000
Summary: What Happens When Chica Finds Out You've Been Talking Sh*t BRAH Updated: I changed this to a one-shot..Read To Find Out Why


_**So after being stuck on the whole withered animatronics thing, I looked back at 'After The 7th Night' and now I noticed, this whole story doesn't make sense...AND I MADE KYLE A BAD GUY!...I liked Kyle...So after the whole Kyle thing I had to make up a story about Mike's parents and shit but as I stated in the last story..they walked out...The story line got so fucked beyond recognition that even I didn't like it..This one-shot is a filler to the story i'm making soon..I already got ideas down**_

* * *

"Again!?" Mike looked at Kyle in disbelief. Kyle sighed he looked down at his computer "Yes, Mike, another modification..It's not that big, just a name change again and a few more system upgrades, you get to keep your black husky wolf costume thing" Mike groaned

"Come on Kyle, what're they changing my name to this time?" Mike sat down on one of the office chairs, while Kyle clicked on a few thing on his desktop

"You can choose" Mike smiled and was about to say something before Kyle stopped him "You can choose from a short list" Mike did a half lidded expression

"What're the names?" Kyle looked at the list

"Let's see...Oh here..Says here you can be named Pincer, Houston, Vexor, or Kozak" Mike walked over and looked down at the screen

"Hmm...ugh they all suck, i'll take Kozak then..It kinda fits me..ish" Kyle nodded "Okay then, you're all good..Jordan will come Monday at 8 am sharp, have a goodnight Mike"

Kyle shut the desktop down then grabbed his coat "Tell the others to take care and goodnight" Mike nodded as Kyle walked out the back door of his office. Mike turned off the lights and left the office.

Once he stepped into the main hallway he got a chill..Mike looked around his blue eyes piercing through the darkness...literally..those motherfu**as are glowing...

He went to Jeremy's office where Jeremy and Jack were watching cat videos.

"Look at that one, he's rolling!" Jeremy laughed looking at the screen. Mike stood in the hallway smiling, he knew that the hallway was covered in darkness and the only thing they could see would be his glowing blue eyes. Jack looked up and squinted

"That's not working Mike" Jeremy looked up and flipped Mike off as Mike walked towards them

"Well two months ago, i remember Jeremy here wet himself" Jack laughed while Jeremy threw a cup at him red of embarrassment. Mike walked behind them and looked at the screen "Funny cat videos?" Jack and Jeremy Shrugged. Mike smirked and began typing on the search bar

"Hey what are you doing?!" Jeremy pushed Mike who elbowed Jack by accident.. While during the pushing Jack accidentally pressed the 'Intercom'. So what they were saying was heard throughout the pizzeria.

"JEREMY, I'LL EAT YOU!" Mike yelled, Jeremy put both hands up "Okay you win what are you typing in anyway"

Mike smiled and flipped him off "I'm searching 'Chica'" Jack looked at him questioningly "It's a song you retard"

"What's it about?" He looked at the screen as Mike clicked the video "Find out" Mike smirked and backed up as Jeremy and Jack went closer to the screen

 **I'm in love with a chicken, who wants to murder me, i fell in love with a chicken so deliciously**

Jack and Jeremy started howling in laughter..Which was heard throughout the pizzeria

* * *

All the animatronics were in the party room playing card games

"Fish bingo!" Fred yelled throwing cards at Goldie who face palmed

"THAT'S NOT HOW THIS WORKS!" Everyone started laughing when suddenly the intercom turned on

 **"'JEREMY I'LL EAT YOU'"**

Freddy looked at Bonnie "Is that Mike?" Bonnie nodded and continued to listen

 **"Okay you win..What are you searching anyway?"**

 **"Chica"**

Bonnie looked at Chica who shrugged

 **"It's a song you retard"**

 **"What's it about?"**

Blu looked up "That's Jack"

 **"Find out"**

The ten seconds of silence was broken when a song started to play

 **"I'm in love with a chicken, who wants to murder me, i fell in love with a chicken so deliciously"**

Everyone looked at Chica as her left eye twitched

 **"WHO WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH CHICA"**

Mike could be heard howling of laughter along with Jack and Jeremy

"Now, now Chica, violence is not the answer" Freddy said as he and the others slowly backed up. Chica's eyes turned dark

"THE HELL IT IS!" Chica ran towards the office

* * *

Jeremy, Mike, and Jack kept laughing

"Replay it Mike, repla-" All three of them looked up

"W-what's that sound?" They all looked down the hallway as a clanking sound was heard. "It sounds...like Foxy when he runs" Jack looked at the intercom button

He nudged Mike. Jeremy looked over at what they were staring at. His eyes widened

"OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, SATAN IS COMING!" They scrambled up to their feet

"What do we do, what do we do!" Jack panicked as he looked around for anything that could help. Jeremy curved into a ball in a corner "We're dead, we're dead, we're dead" He rocked back in forth

Mike stood frozen as he looked down the hall...He then saw two red glowing dots moving..towards them

"TANGO TWELVE O"CLOCK!" Mike screamed as he started to run around "Thirty meters and closing" Mike grabbed Jack

"This is where we die, Jack..Man fuck my dead ass metal life, you still have a chance you can go down into the ve-" Mike was grabbed a thrown at the wall

"MIKE NOOOO!" Jack looked up at the Chica who smiled at him with darkened eyes

"H-hi C-chica" Jack started to slowly back up but before he could even move four inches he was thrown at the wall besides Mike

Chica looked at Jeremy who cried as he began to leak 'oil'...Chica scoffed and left the office...Leaving one human and animatronic unconscious and a wet and crying night guard..

Moral: Don't Fuck With Chica Bruh


End file.
